Dear Jacob: I win ··· No, we lost her, Edward
by Toon Csi
Summary: Final alternativo de Amanecer. Bella no sobrevivió al embarazo de Renesmee, ahora Edward y Jacob cumplirán el trato que sellaron días antes -Te pediré que me mates cuando el corazón de Bella cese de latir- Y el lobo no se hizo del rogar...


**¡¡HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡ASI ES CHICAS! DESPUES DE ESTAR EN CAMA UNA SEMANA Y TENER INCAPACITADA UNA MANO POR OTRA MÁS, HE REGRESADO CON ESTE ONE SHOT Y LA PROMESA DE ACTUALIZAR "Amor Idiota" Y PUBLICAR OTRO ONE SHOT!  
JAJAJAJAJA BUENO LES EXPLICO MEJOR EL FINAL...**

**Y como siempre, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... y tooodas ya se saben ese rollo ¿No? xD**

**CHICAS TEAM EDWARD... ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO. NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS, AMO A EDWARD, PERO MI CORAZÓN LE PERTENECE A JACOB. ****(MÁS EXPLICACIONES AL FINAL)**

**Dear Jacob: I win."No… we lost her, Edward"**

El había acabado con Bella, y la simple idea le desgarraba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas que su alma podría brindarle ¿Cómo había permitido tal cosa? ¿Qué no juraba estar consiente de lo frágil, hermosa y especial que era Bella para ambos? ¿Qué no la amaba? De ser así, ¿Por qué la había condenado? ¿Por qué la había matado? Bufó pensando en la pobre humana que había caído en sus redes. Bella había sido su mejor amiga, la siempre dueña de su corazón… y ahora, el estúpido chupasangre se la había arrebatado para siempre. Embobado por su natural burbuja egoísta, el vampiro no se dio cuenta de el daño que le causaba a su amiga, aún con sola presencia, para luego, matarla de la peor manera. La simple idea le hizo apretar aún más sus mandíbulas contra la extremidad del vampiro.

El maldito chupasangre le había quitado a su amor, su razón de vivir, de levantarse cada vez que había caído, de respirar… su todo. Y lo pagaría, la pagaría muy caro. Desbordando de furia, el gran lobo de pelaje rojizo sacudió su cabeza, colérico, abriendo sus fauces para que el cuerpo del vampiro se estrellara contra una roca cercana y con un estruendoso sonido, se partiera en varios irregulares trozos. El ser inmortal gimió, sintiendo algún sentimiento cercano al dolor, pero no se defendió, tal y como lo había hecho desde hace un par de horas que esto había comenzado.

_No te mataré _–Habló mentalmente el lobo, consiente que se le escuchaba –_Por que no hay vida o alma que quitarte de ese cuerpo._

El vampiro de pelos cobrizos se apoyó en sus manos, tratando de levantarse y mirarle a los ojos. Tenía razón, el no estaba vivo, siempre le había peleado a Bella por la falta de su alma y ella nunca le había creído, pero interiormente el sabía que era un muerto en vida, sólo un cuerpo con dotes extraordinarios capaz de vivir por siglos. Estaba seguro que ni el mismo metamorfo que estaba por acabar con su presencia en este mundo le odiaba tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo. Se daba asco, se despreciaba interiormente al haberse permitido llegar a tanto con la chica, ahora muerta, que yacía dentro de la casa de sus padres.

-Adelante –Le incitó con un susurro el ser a medio morir –No te pediría nada más.

Jacob gruñó con más intensidad y se lanzó en un nuevo ataque contra su víctima. Inicialmente, se sorprendió ver que Edward nunca se defendió en su totalidad, pero no pasó desapercibido pequeños movimientos que inconscientemente el vampiro efectuaba, siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia. Ambas criaturas deseaban la muerte del dios griego, aunque uno de ellos fuese si mismo. Si alguien les estuviese observando, lo único que hubiese podido ver sería un asesinato, si es que no sería una masacre. Era increíble la manera en la que el lobo torturaba al vampiro, como si desde el primer día en que lo vio no pensara en otra cosa que en como matarlo, algunos nuevos ataques se le ocurrían con el simple hecho de recordar todo lo que le había hecho a Bella y unos cuantos más los repetía por puro gusto de ver al increíble Edward Cullen, lector de mentes y experto seductor, mordiendo el polvo a sus pies (o patas). A pesar de su don, el vampiro nunca hizo nada más que levantar la mano cuando veía a la bestia acercándose o taparse las heridas que este le ocasionaba, no podía en contra de su instinto… pero sus deseos de morir eran superiores.

_No ha acabado _–Advirtió Jacob, acercando su cabeza al suelo y enseñando sus brillantes colmillos –_Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que Bella sufrió, y tú lo sabes._

La bestia buscaba venganza, una manera de desatar toda su furia y hacerle sentir a su enemigo un poco del dolor que le había causado a la muchacha a la que habían amado. Arremetió contra su enemigo –si es que no se considera llamarle nuevamente como víctima- rasguñando con sus poderosas garras su seductora y brillante piel de granito, además de traspasar con sus colmillos el hombro de Edward.

_Aunque, analizando las cosas, _esto_ ni siquiera se acerca a ese poco… _-pensó con amargamente Jacob –_Ya que no sólo la lastimaste físicamente en sus últimas horas de vida… ¡El daño emocional fue tan duro, que me sorprendía verla día a día, tratando de continuar por Charlie y por ti! ¡Estúpido! _–Gruñó y no acabando con esas palabras, tiró fuertemente de la extremidad del vampiro que ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir sus hermosos ojos topacio.

El alarido del dios griego surcó los aires por varios segundos, provocando que el lobo, ante aquel desagradable sonido, lanzara el brazo unos metros a su lado. Suficientemente tenía con soportar la quemazón de su nariz cada vez que inhalaba y el asqueroso sabor de la esencia del vampiro como para tener que escuchar sus quejidos… el más que nadie sabía que se lo merecía.

-L-los –Gimió el de pelos cobrizos, respondiendo a los pensamientos del metamorfo –Lo tengo… -Hizo una mueca al levantarse un poco tambaleante, el lobo no lo culpó del todo, la falta de un brazo se lo dificultaría casi a cualquiera. Casi sintió lástima –Lo tengo muy presente. Pero lo que más deseo ahora, por muy egoísta que suene…

_¿Egoísta?… ¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas… _-Resopló exageradamente. Su rostro denotaba ira y resentimiento, a pesar de ser un animal. Pero el vampiro continuó sin tomarle importancia a los pensamientos de su agresor.

-…Lo que más deseo es estar con Bella, volverle a ver aunque sea la última vez.

Y nuevamente la poca paciencia que había tenido, momentáneamente además, se esfumó y con un gruñido saliendo ferozmente de sus fauces reinició su ataque. -¡_Maldito!_ –Alcanzó a gritar antes de quitarle un trozo de carne de su costado. Por su parte, el vampiro no podía hacer más que ver los ataques dentro de la mente del enorme lobo, para luego ser puestas en la realidad. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban, pero no le importaba.

-_Cualquier lugar sería bueno para morir después de lo que hice…_-Pensó para sí, antes de ser arrojado bruscamente contra un árbol, destrozándolo al instante.

_Esto terminará un poco más pronto de lo planeado… _-Le interrumpió Jacob, acercándose a él con indiferencia -_Me estoy aburriendo._

Pocos, pero eternos minutos pasaron para que el lobo perdiera completo interés en esto. Levantó la mirada al cielo, notando como el crepúsculo estaba a punto de terminar, al igual que la asquerosa presencia de Edward Cullen en este mundo. Pensó en Bella, en cómo estaría ella viéndolo desde el cielo, la rabia y más lágrimas que debió haberle sacado. Sintió angustia al pensar que había hecho llorar al más hermoso ángel del paraíso, sin comprender cómo este lloraba por un estúpido vampiro. Tuvo varios flashback's de lo que había vivido con la chica, desde que eran pequeños el siempre había sentido un profundo cariño por ella y dudaba que algún día se fuese a disipar. No podía creer cómo la había dejado ir tan fácilmente, si, peleó por ella, le ofreció su corazón una interminablemente número de veces y el doble ella expresó su rechazo de la manera "en que menos le lastimase" pero un rechazo… es un amargo rechazo.

_Patético ¿No? _–Le habló nuevamente con frialdad, suponiendo que a pesar de estar a punto de "morir" el lector de mentes estaba de curioso en la suya –_Cómo las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro… si tan sólo te hubieras detenido aquella noche donde tus deseos sexuales quisieron salir… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo; tú, te encontrarías buscando una hermosa casa donde vivir con Bella y ella estaría a pocos días de su estúpida conversión _–Aún cuando no tuviese forma humana, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondamente, pero se vio obligado a descartar la idea, el ambiente olía a vampiro en exceso –_Tu y yo no hubiéramos hecho este trato, _-El cual se alegraba de haber aceptado -_No hubieras acabado con mi paciencia y, sobre todo, Bella seguiría con vida._

-N-no neces-sito que me d-digas mis errores, J-jacob. –Pudo decir a como pudo, sin levantarse -Cons-séntrate en… en los t-tuyos

El lobo se acercó lentamente sin dejarle de taladrar el rostro con la mirada, en vano fueron los escasos intentos del vampiro por leer sus pensamientos, la bestia tenía la mente en blanco. No supo cómo lo había logrado, pero lo veía venir: nuevamente había hecho enfadar al metámorfo y esto serían unas cuantas horas más de desmembramiento.

_Eso… no te incumbe, chupasangre _–Dijo tanjante. Esto era el colmo, su ira ya había sido desatada, había tenido algo muy cercano a lo que eran sus verdaderos deseos de venganza y ni aunque lo torturase toda la eternidad, consideraría saldada su deuda que el lobo creía que el vampiro tenía con Bella -_Adiós, Edward _–Y con estas últimas palabras, el lobo tomó entre sus fauces el cuello del vampiro tirando fuertemente de él –_Se acabó…_ -Y una pelota de pelos cobrizos rodó unos centímetros a un lado del cuerpo inerte.

Al fin, todas sus fantasías, sus deseos de ver a Edward Cullen muerto se habían cumplido. A pesar de que la muerte de Bella hubiese sido la causa de esto, se sentía muy satisfecho de haber cumplido lo que para el sería justicia. Aún cuando Bella hubiera sufrido muchísimo más de lo que el le había causado al vampiro hace unas horas, el consideraba que al menos había pagado parte de su deuda… con Bella claro. Él sólo había venido a cobrar para ella, sabiendo que era tan testaruda que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Continuó sumido en sus pensamientos preguntándose de donde la chica habría sacado tanto amor por aquel estúpido vampiro. Tantas cosas que el le había ofrecido y ella nunca le tomó en serio. Una muy importante: el **jamás** la hubiera dejado morir de esa manera. O mejor dicho: **jamás** la hubiera matado. El sólo pensar en herirla le hacía despreciarse a sí mismo. Y esa era la parte que no comprendía y nuevamente se preguntaba: ¿Por qué le había hecho esto si la _amaba_? ¿Por qué? Simplemente ¿Por qué la dejó morir? Y ahora ¿Por qué no se defendió ni siquiera un poco? ¿La locura es algo posible en un vampiro?

_Más bien sería la estupidez –_Se contradijo rápidamente. Aquella segunda posibilidad era mucho más probable que la primera siendo que los vampiros eran unos asquerosos muertos en vida y la locura era algo un tanto más… _humano_ podría decirse–_Si, definitivamente fue estupidez…_

Y más estúpida Bella por haberse dejado controlar por él. Apretó nuevamente las mandíbulas y retrocedió unos pasos buscando un pequeño encendedor que horas antes había escondido junto a las raíces de un árbol. De todos modos, ya todo había acabado, la tristeza al haber perdido a Bella para siempre sería su única compañera de hoy en adelante (ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza si algún día podría imprimar a alguien), no dejaría la licantropía, se sintió obligado a mantener Forks y la Push a salvo de más sanguijuelas como Edward Cullen. Aunque claro, nadie como él, nadie en su asquerosa especie se atrevería a tener una relación tan cercana con un humano… ¿Cierto? Ahora el debía estar en algún punto intermedio de la muerte, esperando por ver a Bella por última vez y que incendiaran su cuerpo. Y era justo lo que Jacob estaba a punto de hacer.

No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de su error… -_¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!_

Todo había sido demasiado fácil y tan irremediablemente cegado por la ira y la venganza que no fue hasta el final que recordó las palabras del vampiro: _"-…Lo que más deseo es estar con Bella" _Gruñó con frustración mientras pateaba el cuerpo de su enemigo… o víctima. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Le había dado lo que deseaba; morir para tener la vaga esperanza de volver a ver a verla y lo peor de todo es que no se había dado cuenta… al menos no a tiempo. Gruñó con más fuerza, sin temer a que su garganta se desgarrara por la intensidad de su queja, a fin de cuentas, esta sanaría a los pocos segundos. Apartó la idea de incendiar el cuerpo del vampiro y comenzó a rodearlo, esperando que se le ocurriera una buena idea. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Aquella figura estaba toda desmembrada, rasguñada y faltante de varios trozos, se le hizo difícil pensar que esta mañana se tratara de aquel vampiro lector de mentes. Consideró todas las posibilidades, y la más razonable era muy peligrosa, para él: Llevar el cuerpo y la cabeza ante el doctor Cullen para que lo curase. Este estaría muy enfadado, si no es que decepcionado, pero ese no era su principal problema si no que sus hermanos se le abalanzarían sobre él en cuanto viesen a su hermano… o lo que quedaba de él.

La solución no tardó en presentarse, y en cuando se separó un poco más de la escena del crimen, pegó sus orejas a su cabeza, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y levantó su rostro lobuno como queriendo ver la luna que brillaba ya en el obscuro cielo. Aulló lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de demandar un poco de aire. Acabado aquel llamado, lo repitió dos veces más para cerciorarse que los Cullen escucharan y echó a correr.

Si, "Que gallina". Se sintió realmente como un idiota al haber optado la fuga. Pero por más egoísta que sonara, quería vivir. ¿O tal vez "tenía" que vivir? No estaba seguro, pero al menos parte de su venganza ya se había cumplido. Así es, aún no terminaba, la segunda fase se le acababa de ocurrir y ya estaba en marcha.

-¡Esperen! Eso… -Escuchó a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde él corría. Aún estando a tan larga distancia, podía reconocer aquella voz tan semejante al repiqueteo de las campanas… debía ser de su pequeña hermana psíquica -eso es… eso es la cabeza de…

-¡¡EDWARD!! –Estalló lo que él reconoció como su madre adoptiva ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, si,; Esme.

Aceleró aún más su carrera, ahora todo estaba casi completo. Como era de esperarse, su familia lo salvaría con una desconocida técnica de reconstrucción de cuerpo con ayuda de la ponzoña. No le importo cómo lo hacían, finalmente, cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que su familia había hecho estaba seguro que esta vez sí se volvería loco. Para un vampiro no era tan fácil suicidarse así que seguramente iría nuevamente con los vampiros Italianos o buscaría otra manera. De cualquier forma, mientras el buscase cómo quitarse la vida, dolorosos recuerdos, no sólo de la tortura que le había causado Jacob, sino que también la pérdida de Bella, inundarían su mente y harían de sus verdaderas últimas horas de vida, un clavario o un mismísimo infierno. Con eso tal vez pagaría un poco más de su deuda. Aunque fuese un canino, sonrió para sí y se concentró en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Tal vez ahora no le perseguirían ni Emmett ni Jasper, detenidos por el doctor para reconstruir a su hijo. Lo que le daba unos minutos para pasar a la Push y dejar que los demás se informaran un poco de lo acontecido, se sentiría mejor si ya estuviesen informados, se despediría de su padre esta vez para siempre e iría a buscar un lugar para vivir. No necesitaba de mucho tiempo, con tal de que Sam entrara en fase y él no saliera de la misma para despedirse de su padre –por que se le haría más difícil decirle adiós- y listo.

En su recorrido su mente se vio nublada por un solo pensamiento, por una sola persona… Bella. Por ella había hecho esto y haría mucho más. Aunque estaba seguro que desde el cielo, donde ella le veía, no estaba realmente contenta. La había conocido tan bien… demasiado bien, ciertamente. Y ahora, como siempre, continuaría viviendo, por que siempre estuvo en su corazón, por que siempre fue parte de él y el de ella, por todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, por que era su razón de respirar, por que su nombre estaba grabado en lo más profundo de su alma, por ella…

…Por Bella…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

CABE RECALCAR QUE NO HIZE ESTO POR QUE SOY UNA TEAM JACOB COMPULSIVA. NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. SI LES INTERESA SABER DE DONDE SAQUÉ TAN "_HORRIPILANTE IDEA"_ LA RESPUESTA ES SENCILLA:  
NO HACE MUY QUE LEÍ **"Secretos y engaños"** DE **Mommy's Bad Girl **(una muy buena historia, si se me permite decir) PERO TE HACE DESPERTAR UN ODIO POR EDWARD CULLEN SORPRENDENTE, NI YO MISMA SABÍA QUE PODÍA DETESTARLE TANTO, PERO BUENO, LA IDEA LLEGÓ Y PUES NO PUDE DETENER MIS MANOS CUANDO SE MOVÍAN COMO LOCAS APACHURRANDO LAS TECLAS DEL TECLADO.

Y NUEVAMENTE CELEBRO MI COMPLETO REGRESO A FANFICTION, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO PRIMERO FUE POR LO DE LA INFECCIÓN ESTOMACAL (no daré detalles xD) Y LUEGO NO PODRÍAN CREER MI MALDITA SUERTE CUANDO ME ABRÍ LA MANO CON UNAS TIJERAS PERO BUENO, ASÍ SOY YO ASI QUE NADA SE LE PUEDE HACER A TAN... BENDITA SUERTE QUE TENGO.

UN AGRADECIMIENTO PLENO A **Analu Cullen** POR HABER ESTADO MANDÁNDOME INSPIRACIÓN POR MESSENGER CUANDO MÁS LO NECESITABA ¡y VAYA QUE ME AYUDÓ! ¡TE QUIERO HERMANA CIBERNÉTICA! GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A MARIIZ QUE LE MANDÉ EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO SERÍA UN COMPLETO FRACASO, Y AHÍ ESTÁ, NUESTR... PERDÓN... **MI** QUERIDÍSIMO JACOB (xD) ES EL QUE VENCE AL FINAL ¿CONTENTA? ¿ES LO QUE ESPERABAS? SI SI, QUE ALIVIO... SI NO... PUES ¡¡CHIN... CHIYAS A NOVENTA PESOS!! JAJA NO COMO CREES xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVENTURARSE A LEER ESTO. LAS ESPERO CON SUS ANTORCHAS E INSTRUMENTOS DE TORTURA SI APRIETAN AQUEL BOTONCITO VERDE DE ABAJO xD

¡¡CUIDENSE Y NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR!!  
¡ADIEUS!

ATTO. Csi n.n


End file.
